The objective of this AIDS-FIRCA application is to test the hypothesis that traditional medicines used in West and Central Africa for the treatment of AIDS have direct anti-HIV activity. This project will complement the ongoing support of the associated ICBG 'Drug Development and Conservation of Biodiversity in West and Central Africa." It is estimated that over 22 million people in sub-Saharan Africa are infected with HIV. There is evidence that AIDS existed in Central Africa for decades before it was widely recognized as an epidemic in the West. This implies that local healers have, in fact, been treating AIDS for decades. These traditional treatment strategies have been based on hundreds of years of practical experience with the use of local flora to treat infectious diseases. AIDS is a complex disease, the proximal cause of death being super-infection due to the victims weakened immune system. Nevertheless, it is likely that many of the therapies currently being employed by traditional practitioners have direct anti-HIV activity. This hypothesis is supported by the preliminary screening of 35 extracts of plants used for AIDS. Potent anti-HIV activity was found in 2 of the extracts at concentrations not toxic to cultured human T-cells. A non-infectious whole HI V-virus replication assay will be employed to test plant extracts for anti-HIV activity, and to guide the isolation of the active components. This assay will be established in Nigeria at the International Center for Ethnomedicine and Drug Development (Inter CEDD) at Nsukka. It will necessitate development of a working mammalian cell culture capacity in-country. This application requests funds to provide minor but essential equipment items for the facility. It will also provide travel assistance for Dr.s Akubue, Chah or Oboegbulem to train at Dr. Barrows' "Drug Testing Facility" at the University of Utah. This application will also provide travel assistance for Barrows to visit Inter CEDD and consult in the lab set-up and training for local scientists in implementation of the screening protocols, etc.